


Stomach Flu 2

by 2dsickfics



Series: Steven Universe Fics [3]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Nausea, Sick Garnet, Sickfic, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2020-03-29 19:11:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19026151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2dsickfics/pseuds/2dsickfics
Summary: Garnet - Stomach Flu 2 fic from my tumblr.





	Stomach Flu 2

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the Garnet spam, I’m just really craving Garnet emeto…

Garnet regretted everything that had ever entered her stomach up until this point.. 

She had been feeling adventurous recently, trying new foods and eating the occasional meal with Steven, carefully minding how much and what she ate. But she had become slack - maybe out of consideration for Steven, maybe she was just more ‘hungry’ now since she had been eating - but whatever the reason, she would finish a, usually too large, meal from Steven regularly.

After a couple of weeks, everyone settled on the fact that Garnet frequently ate. She was never bothered by the food (being more responsible that Amethyst) and was enjoying the new flavours and experiences that came with experimenting.

Now, the gems were on a mission to find and poof a corrupted gem - not unusual - but Garnet was feeling oddly irritable and easily provoked into anger. She had been suffering from a headache since the start of the mission and they had only just poofed the gem they were searching for.

“Hey, Garnet! Look over here!” Amethyst pointed to a small piece of gem technology by a cave filled with pillars. “It looks like the computer and pillars in the gem experiment lab…” The thought sent an uncomfortable sensation through Garnet’s entire being.

“It is a gem experiment lab.” Pearl stated, somber and disturbed. “It looks like they haven’t come out yet…” She continued.

“Do you think they’re going to come out soon?” It was Steven this time. He sounded scared and Garnet felt a pang of sympathy in her stomach. 

“They will. We should stay here.” Garnet explained, leaning against a tree, seeing the experiments emerging in a few minutes. She was looking down at her feet and didn’t notice that there was a cracking sound coming from the cave or that there were two merged hands crawling towards her.

Suddenly, there was a hand grabbing her leg and she was jolted out of her daze to poof the shards. Holding the shards made her feel sick, knowing that they were her friends ‘corpses’. She grimaced as she bubbled them and turned to the rest of the group.

“They’re out. Make sure you bubble  _all_ of them.” she called to them before spinning to face the experiments. However, the spinning continued after her body had stopped and she balenced herself carefully to mask the dizziness. 

A foot came towards her face and she blocked it with her hand. As she felt it poof and the shards fell into her waiting palm, she felt the same disgust as before, only more nausea-inducing. She gagged softly and bubbled it immediately, moving towards the biggest cluster of shards.

“Garnet, be careful!” Pearl shouted after her, noticing the odd behaviour and intolerance towards interruptions.

“I will.” Was the short reply. Talking was making her throat feel odd.

As the last shards were poofed, Garnet was the one to bubble them, as usual, but the nausea had stuck around after last time and she barely held back a gag this time as she felt herself lean forward slightly. She felt Pearl staring at her, Steven and Amethyst’s footsteps reverberating in her head as they walked out.

“Are you okay, Garnet?”

“I’m fine. Let’s just go home.”

* * *

The Crystal Gems had been home a few hours, and Garnet hadn’t been seen since the mission.

She had gone straight to the bubble room and not come out to talk with Steven and make sure he was okay after seeing the shards again. Pearl had decided she would investigate and the others tagged along with their concern and curiousity getting the better of them. When they stepped into the room, Garnet seemed to be asleep, or at least prior to them entering as she startled awake when the door opened.

Immediately, the other gems and Steven knew that she was uncomfortable and exhausted as she groaned at being woken up and sitting up too quickly.

“Garnet! Are you okay?” Steven exclaimed and Garnet flinched at the volume of his voice, her head exploding in pain.

“I don’t feel well.” Garnet spoke, sounding strained, as Steven noticed her arms wrapped around her stomach and the slouched position she was in.

“Oh, well…” Steven paused to think, “Why don’t you come and lie on the couch instead of the floor, and we can have something light to eat together!” He excitedly offered.

“I don’t- yeah, I’ll come out. It would be more comfortable.” She answered, hesitating a little, but not enough for Steven to notice. They all headed out to the lounge except Pearl, who went to her room, knowing that she wouldn’t be eating with them.

Garnet’s stomach had latched on to the nausea from earlier and she was feeling bloated, full and  _very_ uncomfortable. She didn’t want to eat anything  _ever_ again at this point, but Steven had insisted that she have something small and light. She simply grabbed herself a glass of water to go with the toast Steven was making and prepared herself as best she could.

“Here you go! It’s just some toast, but it’s better than nothing.” Steven said, a sympathetic expression on his face, as if he, too, had felt this way before.

She breathed deeply, her stomach rolling at the smell, picked up the single piece of toast and bit the corner off. It didn’t taste like much, but her throat contracted and she nearly spat it out. She took a deep breath, swallowed thickly and convulsively, and sipped at the water. Steven looked concerned, though also like he knew the feeling all too well.

“You don’t have to eat it, but it will help you get better faster.” She stared at him with a tired, nauseous expression, before nodding and taking another tiny bite of the toast.

She didn’t gag this time, or the few bites after that, but she was becoming paler as she ate.  She removed her visor, the heat of her face becoming difficult to stand.

“I think I-  _urp_ …” she took a deep breath, staring at the half-slice of toast on her plate, “I’m done. Thank you, but… I-I can’t  _uurrrp_ eat anymor-” There was a hint of urgency underneath the discomfort in her voice as she clutched her stomach. She had gone incredibly pale and sweat was pooling on her forehead.

“It’s okay…” Steven hesitated, “You didn’t need to eat it if you felt this bad…”

“You made it, so… So I should…” Garnet kept pausing for breath, seeming to be in incredible discomfort. 

“Uh, Garnet? You good?” Amethyst sounded worried. “You’re really pale…”

“No.” she replied before standing up and stumbling into the bathroom, slouched over and leaning agaist the wall of the corner, her stomach growling in protest to the food she just ate.

“Uh oh. Steven, she’s really sick!” Amethyst looked ready to freak out.

“I know…” he responded, “but she’ll be okay. She probably just needs to get it out of her system and she’ll feel better.”

Steven stood up and followed Garnet into the bathroom, finding her curled into a ball in front of the toilet, shaking and breathing very slowly.

“Hey, you’re okay.” Steven reassured as he stepped over and rubbed her back.

“I feel awfu-ulp” Garnet moaned, leaning over to curl over the toilet and rest her forehead on her arms at the back. She gagged and breathed a burp into the water below, not expecting it to be dry.

“It won’t come up!” she exclaimed, exasperated. She just wanted it over with since it was inevitable.

“You could drink some water.” Steven suggested. “It might help you feel better, or at least, uh, get things moving…”

“Okay.” She would do anything if it meant feeling better.

Amethyst walked in with Pearl a moment later, looking concerned (but not half as much as Pearl)

“Oh, Garnet! I’m so sorry, I should have stayed out here to look after you!” Pearl was disheveled and Amethyst looked guilty for assuming Garnet would be fine without her help.

“Be quiet.” Garnet said, strained and queasy-sounding.

Steven left to grab a glass of water and returned as quickly as he could.

When he did, Garnet was pushing herself up slightly, huched over more than before and gagging air into the toilet.

He put the glass on the counter and resumed rubbing her back until she finished, still not having brought anything up.

He silently handed the glass to her as Pearl and Amethyst saw that they weren’t needed right now and Garnet probably felt cramped with all of them in there.

She took the glass and drank about half of it slowly, before setting it down next to her and clutching her stomach tightly. She only felt more bloated now, but decided she would give it another shot, downing the rest in a flash.

She immediately regretted it.

She waved Steven out of the room and shut the door behind him as her stomach became heavy and incredibly sick as she held it. Garnet moaned as she felt the cool water resting at the back of her throat. She leaned over the toilet and squeezed her arms tightly around herself, both in hope of relieving some of the pressure from bloating and hurrying things up. She only achieved some harsh gagging that let out a small mouthful of clear sick.

Slowly, she stood and took the glass to the bathroom sink. She filled it and skulled it, leaning over as she felt every drop enter her already too-full stomach. It seemed to settle after a few moments, though, so she repeated the process again, this time twice in a row, not even stopping for breath.

She stepped back to lean over in pain as her nauseous and bloated stomach cramped to let in the water. Filling up the glass three more times and hunching over the toilet, her legs curling up on each side of the base, Garnet immediately pushed on her stomach and jerked forward with a wet burp that morphed into a dry heave. She pressed again and heaved once more, this time gagging a small amount of water up afterwards.

She tried a third time to press down but it only served to hurt her and force out a large burp and the tiniest bit of vomit. Enough was enough, she decided. She stood and walked out to the others, shaking and unsteady.

“Garnet!” Pearl and Amethyst exclaimed simultaneously as they saw how horrible she looked.

“I can’t vomit.” She stated simply. She recieved two sympathetic stares and a very confused expression in return.

“Okay, well, uh… Sit here” Steven ran off to get some things.

Garnet sat on the end of the couch closest to the bathroom and slouched over her stomach. It was now gurgling and groaning so loudly everyone else could hear. Garnet blushed and looked down, before squeezing her eyes shut tightly and bending in half around the storm that was her stomach.

Steven returned with a large bucket, some tissues, plain crackers and a wet towel. He also brought Garnet’s glass out from the bathroom, filled.

“Steven, I don’t think that’s a good idea.” Amethyst spoke up.

“I have a plan, it’s okay.” He replied quietly, focused on his idea. “I’m going to need you to eat again, sorry- but it will work, trust me.”

Garnet groaned and looked at the crackers. She reluctantly picked one up and nibbled the corner of it. She covered her mouth as she gagged and spat out the barely chewed biscuit. Pearl jumped to grab the bucket and shove it under Garnet’s hands just in time for the biscuit to drop from her hand and grab the sides tightly.

Garnet gagged harshly and vomited heavily into the bucket. Amethyst rubbed her back as she finally rid her stomach of some of the liquid and food inside it. It sounded digustingly thick after the water was out, and Pearl retreated to her room, unable to handle the sound or smell.

Amethust kept rubbing her back even after she stopped vomiting. Steven handed her the water to rinse her mouth and have a drink. Garnet wiped her face with a tissue and sipped the water slowly before curling up on the couch. Amethyst took the bucket to empty it and Steven fetched his blanket to drape over Garnet. She relaxed into the cushions and rubbed her stomach. It was blissfully empty for now, even though it still churned, and she finally fell into a somewhat restful sleep.


End file.
